You're Too Pretty to Be a Man
by the sHINjo
Summary: A PotC and Will & Grace crossover Will lovin' Jack, and Jack lovin' Will! Two of the main characters from PotC and Will & Grace, with the same names, meet up in all their shounen-ai pretense!


Author's Note: I have a favorite show. Yes I do. And it's called Will and Grace. It's about this woman, and her gay best friend. A gay guy is a girl's best friend. Every girl needs a Will. Well…I'm sure you're all familiar with the KICK ASS movie Pirates of the Caribbean. Of course you have. Or you wouldn't be reading this fic… But…moving on.

I made a connection. Which was later clarified by my friend who also made the same connection. *Brain Wave* Two of the main characters in my favorite show Will and Grace are, Will and Jack. They're the gay dudes who are awesome. 

The main characters of Pirates of the Caribbean are, Jack and Will. 

Yes. Yes they are. I found it extremely amusing. So now I write a fic. About Jack and Will, and Will and Jack. *nods*

Waltzing about behind the scenes of the KICK ASS movie, Pirates of the Caribbean was the incredibly hot, Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, they were not currently filming, and yet, he remained the incredibly hot, Captain Jack Sparrow and not Johnny Depp. Who is also incredibly hot (but old).

He surveyed the table laden with nibblers for those behind the scenes when they get hungry. He eyed a great array of cheese and wine and fiddled his fingers for a moment, before slowly sidling over to the table and stuffing cheese in his mouth. 

Just then, Will Turner walked over to him, yes, Will Turner, not Orlando Bloom, and tapped Captain Jack on his shoulder. "Jack, what are you doing?"

The pirate spun around on Bootstrap Bill's son, mouth shut, cheeks bulging and tons of cheese fragments hanging in his mustache. He wore an innocent look in his mascara covered eyes and smiled muttering something that sounded like "Nothing…" or the best it could sound like with a mouth full of cheese.

"It looks like you're stuffing your face with cheese, Jack." Will said, as if he weren't stating the obvious.

All the while Will had pondered over the sentence, Captain Jack had managed to swallow enough of the cheese that he could talk audibly. "That's _Captain_ Jack."

"Jack." Frowning, Will folded his arms across his chest.

Swallowing the rest of his cheese, Captain Jack smiled sheepishly, "Alrighty then…"

It seemed, Will was the only one that Captain Jack allowed to address himself as 'Jack' instead of his potentially pushed on title of 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. 

Although, we all know there were reasons for that. Reasons deeper than the fact that Captain Jack new Will's father.

Suddenly the two were broken from their rather more than friendly gaze, by the bickering of two others who were approaching the table. 

"Will!" A man whose arms were held up against his chest like a begging puppy danced around another. His bottom lip quivered, "You promised meeee!" he whined like a child.

However, before the other could answer, Will Turner quirked a brow and looked in their direction. The two men were wearing what seemed like slacks and casual shirts. "I promised…? Do I know you?"

The dancing man paused and looked over at the pirate and the other dude who had spoken to him. "What?"

"You said Will. That's me." Turner pointed to himself rather proudly.

The other with the dancing man smacked his forehead and sighed. "Jack you really do pick the _weird_ crowds, don't you?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

There was a pause. No one said anything but the two pairs stared at each other, fixated.

"My name's Jack…" The afore dancing one started, and he flicked his wrists daintily at the one whom he was quarreling with, earlier. "And this is Will."

Turner gasped. "My name's Will too!" He pointed accusingly at the other Will. "Jaaaaaaaaack!" Now whining, he scampered behind the pirate nuzzling his forehead into Captain Jack's back. 

Captain Jack pat Will on the shoulder then turned his gaze to the others. "Real name's _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He explained as if this was something that happened on random occasion.

"Oh! You're those two characters from that movie!" Jack tapped his fingers on his chin for a moment with a rather dainty pose before shouting, "Pirates of the Caribbean! That's it!"

"…And you?" Turner asked quietly from the safety behind his big, strong, pirate-y Captain Jack Sparrow.

"We're from Will and Grace. It's a show they play on Thursdays, 8 PM, on NBC. I play a gay lawyer who has a woman best friend who's a straight designer." Will slowly nodded his head. 

"I'm one of their flamboyant friends!" Jack nodded furiously and hit his hand against his chest proudly over and over and over and over. To a point is started making a hollow 'thud' noise, and Jack stopped. "Ow…"

"Jack…" Will started but was put to silence as Jack shoved a hand in his face. "Uhuhuh!" 

Turner eyed Captain Jack and whispered quietly into the pirate's ear. "I don't think they're acting… Do you think that's what _we're_ gonna be like later on in life???"


End file.
